


collar stains

by xxljp



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, drunk, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxljp/pseuds/xxljp
Summary: the big party end in a bad way for arthur





	collar stains

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know how you feel about this :)xx

It’s a loud and crowded night in The Garrison. The Shelby company just had another huge successful deal. You were never a big fan of the huge parties, and this party was not an exception. The music was loud and the place filled with laughers, you took a sip of your drink and leaving your table looking for your husband because you just want to go home now. You struggled to find your way because the amount of people, the liquor is everywhere and some people are already drunk. You finally spotted Arthur laughing with his brothers and a group of people you didn’t recognize.  
You decided to not bother him and sneak out of this party, you were doing so good and you were so close to the door when you heard a voice calling your name, and when you turned around it was Arthur.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked with a smile on his face, you can feel that he is happy in this party, really happy.  
“um I… I think I’m gonna take off Arthur, I’m kinda tired…” you lied, you were clearly not tired and the night is still very young  
“alright alright don’t lie to me, I know you never liked these things.” He said as he put his finger on your cheek “come on lets get you home”  
“ohhh no honey, you should stay” you removed his hand “you are obviously having a good time I’m gonna be fine walking alone.”  
He looked at you without saying anything just thinking what he should do  
“hey come on… and I still have that gun you gave me,” you said as you formed some proud expressions on your face.  
“alright.” He said as he quickly rubbed his nose and shouted “FINN COME HERE”  
“seriously??”  
“last time you used that thing it was a huge ass mess.” He said with a serious tone  
“what Arthur?” Finn said as he joined you two  
“Finn walk her home, alright!” Arthur said to Finn and you can see the youngest Shelby face went blank  
“he doesn’t have to do that. You don’t have to do that” you said to Finn as you put your hand on Finn’s shoulder “he is clearly having a fun time too, Arthur”  
“Don’t worry he doesn’t mind, do you mind Finn.” And before Finn could say anything he said so fast “see he doesn’t” he laughed a little “now go” he said as he kissed your lips  
“I’m sorry” you whispered to Finn as you two walked away  
“maybe next time” Arthur shouted behind you and laughing, you rolled your eyes because you know with Arthur you are never walking alone, he would always be with you or he would have his men watching. When you ask him to stop it he says “can’t handle the risk of that”. The Shelby men would always have enemies who would do anything to hurt them, they have no morals or that’s just how Arthur describe them.  
You have been at home for like 3 hours now, you tried to sleep but you just could not so now you are just sitting in the living room reading your book and drinking tea waiting for Arthur to show up any time. The door opened softly and few giggles were made with the door, it was Arthur he is trying to be quiet but he can’t. He thinks you are sleeping but at the same time he is just laughing for god know what, and you can tell from the way he is moving that he is drunk. He didn’t look at you so he was just walking carefully holding his coat.  
“oh cut it off, I’m right here.” You said out of the sudden  
“Jesus!” He jumped out of his place “What are you doing here!” he said as he walked closer freely now  
“just couldn’t sleep” you closed your book “so how was it?”  
“fucki’ng crazy,” he said as he set on the sofa in front of you “things got out of hand at the end, John got in a fight with some man because” he paused for a minute thinking and finally he said “I can’t remember what”  
“typical,” you said with a little laugh  
“yeah” he smiled  
it was a minute of silent until he said “but I missed my wife hah” he looked at you with a smirk  
“really?” you stood up walking in his direction “well I’m right here now” he leaned back making a space between his two legs enough for you to sit on his lab “and that’s what matters.”  
“that’s what matters” he repeated with a smirk.  
He kissed your lips and you kissed him back, you missed your husband the person you love. He putted his hands on your waste as you kept kissing his face with your eyes closed. You went down kissing his neck while his hands find its way to the zipper of your dress. You opened your eyes to find a stain on his collar, lipstick stains.  
“What the hell is this?” You said as you straighten your back separating your lips from his skin and moving his hands away from your zipper.  
“What?” He said in a confused tone  
“This Arthur, THIS” you pointed to his collar standing up “this is not mine Arthur, what have you done.” You are getting angry now not believing what are you are seeing.  
Before dating Arthur, you knew what type of a man he was, and you didn’t really like his past. But he promised you that he won’t do it anymore, as long as you love him.  
He took a good look at it with a heavy breath “look I don’t know where did this come from”  
He stood up walking in your direction, acting like you just believed him but he knew that you didn’t  
“Stay away” he paused on his place as you said this “I’m a fuck’ng idiot, thinking that I could actually change you.” You said while you were walking in small circles with loud broken tones. “Everyone told me, but I didn’t believe.” Your eyes are full of tears right now and you hated it, you wanted to look strong, you wanted to show him that you are stronger than him “ I was FUCKING WALKING BLINDLY BEHIND YOU” at this point you are just angry, angry about your feelings for Arthur.  
“Hey hey.. stop it. It’s not like what you think.” He said with his arms in front of him, he wanted to be closer to you, closer to hold you.  
“I’m done with this Arthur…” you said as your tears started to leave your eyes, “I told you from the beginning. I can handle anything this marriage will put on my face except cheating, I told you.” He keeps walking closer to you and you kept moving away  
“Listen to me I don’t know where did this come from, I did nothing wrong.”  
“STOP LYING!!! Lipsticks don’t just print on collars by itself Arthur.”  
Now your back is on the wall you can’t move any further, and he keeps coming closer trying to reach you.  
“I swear to you, just believe me I did nothing.” He is closer to you know and you can’t stand the idea of him putting his ‘filthy’ hands on your body, after touching another woman.  
“Stay away Arthur.” He ignored you and he kept walking closer.  
You were always calm, he never saw you like this but what he did was just enough to drive you crazy. You don’t ask much from Arthur, you let him do his business without questions and you didn’t really force anything on him. The only thing you wanted more than anything is his loyalty and the fact that he didn’t give the only thing you wanted was enough to drive you out of your mind.  
Few inches are now away between the two of you and you hate this, your mind runs out of options and you did the only thing you could think of. You pulled your dress up to pull out the gun you hided between your thighs and you put it right in Arthur’s face. “I said stay away.” The tears are no longer leaving your eyes and you looked capable.  
“Are you fuck’ng crazy!” Arthur just become angry “drop the gun NOW”  
He walked away from you a little pit leaving some meters between the both of you “alright I did what you wanted, drop it love you still don’t know how to fuck’ng use it, you gonna get yourself hurt”  
At this moment Arthur didn’t really think much about himself, he kept thinking about you. Seeing you like this was strange from him, a new thing actually. That he had to act like the clam one is something he never dreamed of doing, especially with you.  
“Don’t call me that…” you said in a soft tone “love hah, you don’t love me Arthur… people don’t treat the people they love like this.” You said while still holding the gun in his direction  
He is in silent now, torn between his ideas looking at you like this is breaking him, he never wanted to be The Who hurt you. He put his hand on face scratching it getting ready to tell you what really happened, the truth. “She came to me, ask John.”  
He said looking on the ground  
You hold still on your place listening to what he has to say, you didn’t say a word and you can tell that he trying his best to get the story together on his mind, he sit down to tell you the rest.  
“she is a one I used to know, I used to go to, before knowing you.” His voice is so low now and you can barely hear him, he was ashamed of it “she came to when I was with John, out of the sudden, kissing my face and neck, telling me how she misses me and all.”  
The room is on silent now, Arthur is busy finding a way to tell the rest and you’re just standing there waiting for him to continue. But finally you put your arm down with a heavy breath, the gun is no longer between the two of you.  
“it was going for a minute, but I didn’t kiss her.” He stood up “I didn’t,” he strted walking towards you and just kept staring at him “I should have pushed her sooner but don’t know what happened to my fuck’ng mind” he reached the gun you hold, he took off the bullets and throw it away, you were just looking at him without any movement, without saying anything. “Didn’t do anything to her, ask John”  
“I’m not the same man anymore.” He holds your shoulders putting his eyes on yours grabbing you closer to him “I want you only” he pulled you closer to him and you pressed your face on his chest thinking about what he just said hoping that this situation will never happen again.


End file.
